White Love!
by Aztra
Summary: Arianne Osbourne is moving to White Oak Town, but she is afraid of that place. Will she get over it? She meets someone, who will change her persperctive of the place! She slowly falls in love with him, but she doesn't know it. Their friendship is great and she enjoys being with him. But there are some problems, some BIG problems! Not good at sumaries, please read! R&R Some OC!


**Hello everybody! This is my second fic ever!:D But the first of Vocaloid! Well, before you star reading there's something you need to know.**

**-This story is developed around 1800's, so the only transport around town are horses and horse carriages, the only weapons are sword and arches, guns are really hard to get. And I think you can get the rest!:D**

**-At the end of this chapter there's a question I need you to answer for me, is about the main pairing, I haven't decided with who I'am going to pair up IA, so I'll say the options and you are going to vote for the one you like the most:3**

**I guess that's all!:D Enjoy the chapter and please review!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any vocaloid, just some original characters and the plot!:D**

* * *

In the dense forests of England, there's a town named White Oak, not well known because of its location, but it is certainly a beautiful and town. There's a lot of commercial activity, but just inside the town, the activity from the nearest towns is quite low. Most of the economic support comes from the Osborne family, Richard Osborne is the descendant from the founder of White Oak, and so he is the one that supports the town, but just that, White Oak is an independent town. Osborne mansion, or castle, is located at the northeast of White Oak and there a family discussion was taking place.

'Arianne Osborne! Really, how many times are you planning to sneak up to the horse stables! Just to ride your horse and go to the town! You are NOT ALLOWED to go there! Remember that, PLEASE! Next time I'll sell your horse and forbid you to get out of the house!' Luka Osborne shouted at her blond-pink haired gorgeous little daughter who was sitting at a pearl color chair looking at her knees sadly.

'Honey, don't be so harsh.' A blond haired, tall, and pretty handsome man said as her rested half of his body at the wall. His hair was all tied up in a low and long ponytail and his gentle face was smiling at his daughter.

'But she is always doing it, even when she knows that she is going to get punished, we have to do something to stop it.' Luka said chasing her expression to a worried smile.

'Yeah, I know' Richard replied walking to her child and kneeling in front of her. 'Aria, look at me honey' He asked her, and she did 'You can't go to the town sweetie, please don't try to' Then Luka kneel down beside Richard and added with a smile 'Daddy is right, please don't do it sweet heart'

'But, why? Why can't I go to the town and see the town people? I want to.' She said looking at her parent with a sad expression, and then both, Richard and Luka, looked at each other, then Richard looked at her daughter and said:

'Because the town it's not what you think, honey. At night it is really dangerous, there's a lot of mean people that would harm you. Maybe when you are older you can go, but not now, okay?' He said smiling at his daughter.

'Okay daddy, I'll not try to go again, but you promise that when I'm older I can go?' She said putting her pinky in front of her dad.

'Yes, I promise.'

10 years later~

It was a rainy day, the Osborne children were dressed in black, and they were visiting their parent's tomb. They sadly stared at the tomb planted inside the forest, remembering all the things they did with them. It was already 6 years since their death; they were killed by a drunken man at the center of the town, authorities said that he was looking for his home and that he went out of his mind and thought they were threatening him when Richard asked him if he was alright. The man killed him with a stab and Luka as well, and then the guards caught him and took him to jail.

An hour passed.

'Girls is time to go home' The pink haired, tall and handsome big brother Ted told his sisters, both of them nodded and started walking back home.

They entered the mansion closing their umbrella's, now they just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day.

But luck wasn't on their side.

'Ted, Arianne, Seena! Come here! Right NOW!' A voice they hated shouted from the living room. They did as told, the living room was big, it was a squared room white and pearled colored, in the middle of one side is a chimney, in front of the chimney there's a beige rug and to individual white sofa's with gold details. Behind there's a little table with a vase filled up with nice-smelling flowers, two big sofas with the same design one each side of the table, and finally another individual sofa. The room is decorated with some pictures and flowers and is lightened by the light from outside the big windows. The room was really nice, but certain group of persons made it uncomfortable. On one of the big sofas were sitting two people, a blue haired man, wearing an brown coat with a blue scarf and soft brown colored pants with line design and a blond woman with fluffy hair and straight fringe, wearing an aqua princess-like dress that didn't suit her. In front of the chimney, kneeling down, was a 13 years old girl with long soft-blue hair and a white straight dress with some bows on the chest and looking through the window with a disinterested look on his face, a 17 years old teenager with blond straight and wild hair and a green sweater and grey pants, was standing few meters from distance from the girl.

'What is it, uncle Kaito?' The three siblings said standing in front of the already said uncle. Kaito Osborne, Richard's brother and his family moved up to Osborne mansion, since their death they had always been in there but they only cared about their self's and sons. They would take care sometimes of their nephews but just in critical times, they normally only scold them.

'Sit down' They did 'We decided to move again to the town, here is too lonely. And my children need good education, your tutors are just not enough, they need more classes, more study and the most important, they need to socialize with other teenagers.'

'Is there a town around here?' Said Seena, she is 14, though she doesn't know about White Oak, nor Ted nor Aria told her.

'Of course there is silly!' Said the soft-blue haired Ring with a smirk on her face, Seena just glared at her. Arianne was now scared, literally in shock, since her parents death she was afraid of the town her father told her once '_At night it is really dangerous, there's a lot of mean people that would harm you for no reason.'_ when her parents died she remembered those words, and she realized they were real.

'That's great uncle, I'll tell Charles to get your luggage ready for tomorrow, then you can leave.' Ted said seriously, he needed to act all mature with his uncle or else he would be punished.

'I'm sorry Ted, but I'm afraid you guys are coming with me' He said with a fake smile.

'Eh..?' Arianne couldn't believe it. 'W-Why?'

'Because, since your parent's death it has been my responsibility, even if I don't like it, to take care of the three of you. That's why, I'm taking you with me and my family, I'm sure my brother wouldn't be happy if I didn't keep my promise.' Uncle Kaito said with a serious tone, this was the first time that the youngsters saw their uncle like this. 'So please, come with me'

'Uncle please take care of us' And with that the three siblings went to their respective rooms.

Arianne drop herself in the bed, she was afraid, but she had to be strong, her uncle for once was trying to do something good including them.

Someone knocked her door.

'Come in'

Seena entered the pretty room, it was white with a hint of pink, all the furniture was pearled colored with gold and pink designs. It was a really pretty room.

'Oh, Seeu what do you need?' Arianne said sitting up on the bed as her 14 years old sister sat on the edge of the bed.

' Why didn't you two told me about the town?'

'Because you never asked'

'Sister! I'm serious!' She protested while Arianne giggled

'Well... I guess we didn't taught about telling you, neither mom and dad told you'

'Well, that doesn't helps at all sis!'

'Sorry, sorry!But I would say that you didn't had to know, why? I mean, dad and mom never let me go even if I tried with all my heart and soul to go, so why telling you if you would never go? But it's all right, we are going there tomorrow so there's no need to talk about that.'

'I guess you're right'

Someone knocked the door again.

'Come in!' Both sisters yelled at the door

Ted entered the room with a little worried face.

'Oh, Ted!' Seeu said with a happy tone

'Seeu, Aria, are you okay with the decision I made earlier?'

'Ehhh? Of course I am! I want to know the town! Actually other people as well! I want to make friends!' A excited Seeu said grinning

'I'm glad' A smiled formed on Ted's face 'What about you Aria?'

'Well... I don't know, I'm still kind of scared of the place but I will get over it as the time passes'

'Good, Oh, by the way girls, we are going to a private Academy'

'Private Academy?' Both girls asked with a cute questioning face.

'Yes, I asked uncle Kaito a few questions just a minutes ago. Seems like at the Town there are a lot of wealthy families, just like us, and they don't want to me mixed up with people of lower classes, so, they opened this Academy for all the wealthy family children. It's pretty huge and its a boarding school, that means that the school has dormitories, and the students sleep on the school. I really didn't knew that was possible until know'

'Wow, seems like people is kind of special' Seeu commented

'Maybe, but I don't think so, maybe the parents are the ones who are special. I don't think that the kids and teens are going to be like that, and if they are... what a shame.' Aria added

'Yes, I think the same, but there are a lot of things we don't know about the town, schools and people, actually we don't even know how to socialize.' Ted said in concern

'That's right! What if we do something that is mean and we don't even know it?' Seeu said with an horror face 'That would be bad!'

'Hahahah yes, but, Since its a boarding school it means that we are never going out of the Academy lands?' Aria asked Ted

'Well I don't know, I guess the principal will solve all of our problems'

'Anyways! Other thing!We have different ages which means we are in different grades, Are we even going to be able to see each other?' Seeu said with a worried face

'Humm... I don't know, I guess so?' Aria said wondering about that

'Well, lets wait until tomorrow, I'm going to my room, good night!' Ted added giving her sisters a kiss on their cheek.

'I'm gong too, good night!' Seeu gave Arianne a quick kiss on her cheek and ran out.

Arianne changed her clothes and slowly fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, filled with new things.

* * *

** Okey! That's all for this time!:D Here is the question I talked about at the begining:**

**Wich one of this options would you like to be IA's couple in the story?**

**-Len Kagamine**

**-Rinto Kagamine**

**-VY2 Yuuma**

**-Oliver**

**-Original Character from the author.**

**Well that are th options! If you would like someone else tell me I'll consider it! Pleas help me! I'll be grateful!:3**

**Okey here is something that I want to let clear, **

**-Seena is Seeu, but I decided to put her another name because I taught Seeu didn't sounded like a name, so Seeu is her nickname!:3**

**-Kaito's wife is Mayu, a vocaloid from generation 3 and their son's are Ring and Lui, another paor of vocaloids:3**

**If you have any doubt feel free to ask!:D And sorry for any miss spell!:$**

**So that's it!:D See you next chapter!:D Please read and review! R&R!**


End file.
